La Espera
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Siempre la observaba de lejos. Mil oportunidades de conocerla y mil dudas… pero cuando se ha desarrollado el gusto por la espera ¿vale la pena conocer la verdad o es mejor quedarse con lo que uno imagina? No se sabe que decidirá; salvarla y romper con su atracción platónica o dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Inspirado en el Tema LA ESPERA de Cultura Profética.


La espera.

Siempre la observaba de lejos. Mil oportunidades de conocerla y mil dudas… pero cuando se ha desarrollado el gusto por la espera ¿vale la pena conocer la verdad o es mejor quedarse con lo que uno imagina? No se sabe que decidirá; salvarla y romper con su atracción platónica o dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Inspirado en el Tema LA ESPERA de Cultura Profética.

Amaimon X Lector. Ranking T. one-shot.

ABURRIDO es la palabra. Y siempre que estoy aburrido me vuelvo destructivo sin proponérmelo. Esta vez fue su modelkit de Sakura Card Captor edición especial aniversario, la víctima de mi frustración. Como todo lo que me aburre o me frustra, terminó en mi estomago. Aniue está furioso y escape por la ventana para evitar que me encerrara en su kuchen kuckuchsuhr. Es una ventaja que soy bueno en reaccionar sin pensar. Y eso es lo que generalmente me mete en problemas.

Y si quiero mantener a salvo mi pellejo, tengo que esperar un día o dos hasta que la ira del hermano se aplaque (y consiga el dinero para reponer su preciada figura de anime con otra igual o similar rareza). Pero hermano no entiende que no soy para quedarme encerrado por demasiado tiempo. El piensa que soy un idiota impulsivo. Que él no comprende que no soy de exteriorizar estas sensaciones confusas, que no las entiendo y que mi anfitrión a pesar de los mil años transcurridos se empeña en abrumarme con ellas...

Peor aún cuando el hermano me insiste que haga esas morisquetas que acompañan a sus monólogos ridículos pomposos y sin sentido. Tsk, yo no soy un mono o un humano. Soy El Rey Tierra. El Séptimo en poder de toda Gehena.

Pero ahora estoy libre para ser yo mismo sin tener que cumplir con la etiqueta, ni tener que doblegarme ante padre. Quizás es por eso que entiendo a Samael. Estar lejos de casa en un mundo totalmente nuevo para explorar. Un mundo tan efímero y en permanente cambio como las criaturas que habitan en el.

Pero con el poco dinero que tengo y sin comida tengo que arreglármelas por mi cuenta. A veces hago de artista callejero y realizo mis actos de prestidigitación ante la cara de asombro de esos humanos, que no saben diferenciar un movimiento rápido de manos de la verdadera magia.

Otras veces, cuando estoy muy frustrado, me limito a asechar humanos en la oscuridad y cazarlos como las presas que son. Siempre llevan encima dinero u objetos de valor que puedo vender para hacer más dinero. No entiendo bien la fascinación que tienen la mayoría de los humanos y mi Aniue con esos pedazos de papel sucios. El dinero sirve para obtener cosas (aunque yo puedo tomar lo que quiero cuando lo deseo), pero prefiero que hermano nunca se entere, aunque no lo admita, es demasiado honrado para cometer algún acto de pillaje.

Si estoy demasiado aburrido, necesito mucho dinero y no tengo sitio por explorar, me consigo un trabajo demandante que absorbe todo mi tiempo y que es un secreto, ya que Samael no me dejaría en paz si llegase a enterarse de esto….

Pero el día de hoy no tengo deseos de hacer nada. Solo sentarme en lo alto a ser un observador de este mundo que me gusta tanto… de seguir así tengo miedo de llegar a estar tan obsesionado con él como mi hermano. Y cuando miro hacia abajo veo a esa persona.

La he visto antes en uno de mis trabajos de medio tiempo. También la vi cuando hice una presentación callejera. Pero es grande mi sorpresa cuando me entero de forma fortuita que vive frente a mi parque favorito.

Al principio no vi nada inusual que me llamara la atención, ni siquiera irradiaba un aura poderosa. Era de esas personas del montón que se confunden con el fondo como si fuese parte del paisaje.

Pero cuando uno va a un sitio en repetidas ocasiones puede identificar ciertos hitos propios del paisaje. Para un demonio como yo, que no considera importante una vida o millones de ellas, un humano es un objeto más del paisaje urbano. Inevitablemente _cuando _uno se topa con el mismo individuo en diferentes ocasiones y diferentes lugares es como dice mi hermano:_ "Es un encuentro que estaba predestinado"._

Pero yo no soy tan entusiasta al respecto. Mis hermanos, en mi lugar, hubiesen saltado sobre el desafortunado humano hasta obtener su alma, su cuerpo o conseguir que se suicide por el constante acoso. Me he encontrado con situaciones parecidas en el pasado, pero no tuvieron un final feliz…Tiendo a romper mis juguetes demasiado pronto, por lo que si no quiero comerlo, o es otro demonio para resistir la fuerza de mis embates, me mantengo a distancia y observo.

Hoy me quede todo el día en el parque. Observando a las mismas palomas de siempre y al señor que vendía palomitas de maíz y que de vez en cuando me regala una bolsa antes de cerrar su carrito. La señora que atiende el bar de enfrente también me saluda cada vez que me ve; y cuando está muy atareada me ofrece cubrir el puesto de camarero a cambio de una buena paga y una abundante porción de comida. La forma en que cocina la carne, jugosa y roja en el centro, es mi favorita.

Aunque más de una vez me había ofrecido un empleo permanente, porque decía que le atraía a los clientes. En todos mis trabajos de medio tiempo era igual. Me dicen que les traigo suerte… en un tiempo lejano fui adorado como un dios de la fertilidad y la prosperidad, pero esos días pasaron hace tanto que parece un sueño.

A media tarde no me pude contener y decidí arriesgarme e irrumpir en su casa. Tenía una ventana de dos horas y media para curiosear a mi antojo.

Me descolgué por el árbol de magnolia centenario en el patio de su casa. El jardín era pequeño pero su dueño era diligente en el cuidado de las flores y las hortalizas de su pequeña huerta. Definitivamente tenía lo que los humanos llaman una mano verde. Yo lo llamo tener un ascendiente perteneciente a mi dominio.

Esto me hizo aun más curioso. Con la uña de mi dedo meñique violé la cerradura tal como lo hago con las gavetas de Aniue cuando quiere dejarme fuera de sus dulces o sus mangas hentai.

Su casa era única en muchos sentidos. Era ordenada como una casa de exhibición y tenía una decoración ecléctica. Pero el color o la temática eran comunes. Parecía tener una extraña fascinación con cuadros pintados en diferentes materiales y de un solo autor. Luego descubrí entre sus papeles que se trataban de obras realizadas por el dueño de la casa. Al parecer también tenía afición por la cocina ya que hacia su propia comida casera. La cocina seria el sueño de Rin Okumura. Era amplia y sofisticada. Y debo decir que no pude resistirme a probar un bocadillo.

Luego de abastecer mis energías tuve que hacer la parada al baño. Bueeno como decirlo~…. Samael adoraría el baño, no solo por la pulcritud de que parece que la dueña no tuviera culo para usarlo, sino por su decoración horripilante rosa.

La última parada era el dormitorio. Era muy luminoso y su cama se veía mullida. Parecía que me llamara para disfrutar de una corta siesta. En ese lugar era donde su aroma personal era más fuerte. Toda su ropa tenía el olor a lavanda del suavizante, pero en el fondo su aroma natural se combinaba en una forma perfecta.

Siempre me gustaron las chicas que huelen bien y ella olía al perfume floral de los protectores diarios y las toallas sanitarias. ¿Qué cómo diablos se esas cosas? Dije que me gustan las chicas y debo admitir que ellas tienen mejor gusto al momento de elegir un perfume que combine con su aroma natural. Y si tu sentido del olfato te permite distinguir cada aroma agradable o no, es inevitable volverte quisquilloso con el tema de los olores corporales. En ese aspecto entiendo a mi hermano mayor que ama tanto la cultura de Japón, en Europa la gente no suele ser considerada con las narices sensibles.

Su ropa interior fue una desilusión. Los colores y géneros eran agradables al tacto pero como decirlo… eran demasiado grandes para el cuerpo de la usuaria. La verdad es que hubiera preferido unas bragas pequeñas y no esas que parecen de abuela. (Hasta los portaligas de mi hermano son más sensuales). Pero de todas formas olían delicioso y decidí llevarme una. Tenía demasiadas como para notar la falta de una.

No sé cómo ni porque, pero termine debajo de las cobijas durmiendo mis dos horas diarias. Respirando su aroma y dejando el mío en las sabanas; pero no es nada de lo cual deba preocuparme. Las narices humanas son bastante pobres y limitadas.

Sin que me diera cuenta la ventana de dos horas que tenía se me había escurrido entre los dedos. Pero mis oídos identificaron un tintineo de llaves y el click de la cerradura al abrirse. Justo a tiempo para que un chasquido arreglar por arte de magia la cama y escapar por la ventana del dormitorio que daba al patio trasero. Justo cuando estaba por saltar, un sobre de fotos recientemente reveladas sobre la cómoda llamo su atención. Entre las fotos un retrato solitario fue el elegido para guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de mi levita junto a la braga trofeo.

La dueña de la casa se demoro buscando en la cocina, o más bien desconcertada con el robo del refrigerador. Creo que me excedí demasiado porque noto enseguida los faltantes de víveres. La vi prepararse un platillo rápido y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. 10 minutos es un tiempo muy corto para un baño. Sobre todo para una mujer. Mi hermano que es varón (bien~ probablemente su cuerpo solamente) esta 30 minutos en remojo en su bañera, descontando el tiempo que pasa acicalándose con una cantidad ridícula de aceites perfumados y cremas. Creo que podría construirme un mono ambiente con la cantidad de cajitas cursis que guarda en el baño.

Ya posicionado en la rama del frondoso roble del vecino para proseguir en mi misión espía. Salió de su baño vestida con su pijama (estoy desilusionado porque esperaba ver algo de carne) pero cuando apoyo su cabeza en la almohada empezó a pasar su nariz sobre la superficie al percibir un aroma que no era el suyo.

Tsk, creo que debería reconsiderar la teoría de las narices humanas. Estoy muy frustrado. Intento no morder la uña de mi pulgar, pero siento que si no me infrinjo dolor, no podre contenerme en usar mis garras o mis dientes en alguien más. Yo no quiero romperla…. No todavía.

Hermano me dice que tengo que madurar, que ya soy un adulto no una cría. Pero en realidad es mi hermano el extraño. No está en nuestra naturaleza contener nuestros deseos hasta sofocarlos. Tampoco preocuparnos por las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Nosotros estamos por encima de las leyes de la naturaleza, las acomodamos a nuestro gusto y solo nuestra propia conveniencia es la que nos restringe.

Bueno… supongo que como él es el rey del tiempo el puede elegir previamente lo que más le conviene, sometiendo las leyes del destino para que jueguen a su favor, algo que ni siquiera padre posee. Probablemente de ahí viene su recelo con el hermano sin contar que siempre fue de contrariar a padre.

El frio de la noche se hacía sentir y a pesar de ser bastante insensible al frio y al calor no creo soportar otra noche sufriendo en la intemperie. No cuando amenaza con llover.

Me dirigí caminando hacia Ropongui con la esperanza de algo que me entretuviera. La vida nocturna de Tokio es muy intensa. Prácticamente se puede hacer lo mismo de noche que de día. Me entretuve jugando unas rondas de Scooll Days en un campeonato. Obviamente fui el ganador ~ de premio una cena y entradas en la discoteca de moda y una noche en el Hilton con late check out. Nada mal para alguien con 2000 yenes en la cartera. Je.

Luego de un importante desayuno, decidí que mi humor era estable como para ir en busca de algún trabajo bien pagado, para reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar la figurilla de anime. El trabajo de vendedor no era de mis preferidos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, a los humanos les gusta contratar a los hombres que usan camisa y corbata. Al menos estaría rodeado de cosas hermosas y mujeres que huelen bien.

Mi trabajo consiste en atender a la clienta y asesorarla en cual perfume y maquillaje va mejor con su piel. A diferencia de mis hermanos (todos ellos) no tengo el problema de discapacidad artística. Pero en presencia de Samael evito hacer gala de mi superioridad. Apenas soporta que sea más hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si le dejara que se percatara de mis habilidades artísticas o en retorica estaría en problemas, como la vez que me reí de sus dibujos…

Como si algún ser superior (probablemente mi padre) se burlara de mi, jalando los delicados hilos del destino y enredándolos con los de mi potencial juguete. La vi en uno de los mostradores de probadores eligiendo un perfume. No pude evitar acercarme a ella. Ese delicioso aroma natural no debe ser arruinado por una elección equivocada de perfume…

Señora, le aconsejo esta fragancia que combinara perfectamente con su olor natural- le dije, susurrando sugestivamente al oído, mientras que con la mano izquierda colocaba frente a sus ojos un delicado empaque conteniendo el precioso liquido. La otra se deslizo por voluntad propia desde el hombro rozando su brazo hasta tomar en forma suave su mano. Pude sentir como la electricidad pasaba desde la yema de nuestros dedos, su pequeña mano tibia y su sonrojo incipiente la hacía ver linda.

Ella balbuceo nerviosamente un gracias para dirigirse a pagar por el perfume. Solo cuando se iba de la tienda me miro a los ojos por primera vez. Y se despidió de mí con las mejillas sonrosadas. Cuando lo hizo algo se movió en mi que no sé cómo explicar… por primera vez en muchos siglos los ojos que me miraban no reflejaban el miedo. Eran transparentes que no ocultaban sus emociones, eran los ojos de alguien que se conocía a sí mismo.

Para los demonios que tenemos una existencia eterna, es muy raro encontrar a un humano que actué en concordancia con lo que es y siente. Alguien con ese espíritu de _"hacer milagros y superar por un instante hasta la voluntad divina,"_ como dice Aniue (que conoció muy íntimamente a la mayoría de los grandes héroes humanos de la antigüedad), es un alma imposible de alcanzar para nosotros. Un ser que es inmune a las tentaciones que podamos ofrecerle. ..

Interesante, pero es algo que me gustaría confirmar personalmente antes que afirmar algo tan temerario. Soy un tipo que se guía por su propio criterio y siempre encuentro mis maneras de hacer las cosas. Algo que irrita a Samael en sobremanera. Y me encanta que se sienta irritado, así puede sentir como me siento al ser solo el séptimo en poder en Gehena y tener que bajar la cabeza ante sus caprichitos.

La semana siguiente me entere fortuitamente en donde trabajaba. Si bien día tras día y sin falta me colocaba en mi percha frente a su dormitorio; conocía sus horarios pero nunca me imagine que trabajara en un lugar así. Haciendo de cadete en una empresa de vaya a saber que (La verdad es que no preste atención durante la entrevista a excepción de la parte de cuanto iban a pagarme); su imagen frágil no iba con un trabajo tan pesado y riesgoso como limpiavidrios de rascacielos. Siempre tuve la imagen que atendería una pastelería o dependienta de una tienda por departamentos. Supongo que es por eso que me gusta observarla… me sorprende y nunca me aburre.

Un día me encontré ansioso y no sabía porque hasta que mire el reloj del parque y comprendí mi inquietud. Tenía media hora de retraso en llegar a la casa. Y ese día fui consciente por primera vez que esta rutina de espionaje podía terminar en cualquier momento. Los humanos son tan frágiles como burbujas y viven tan poco… y sin quererlo me encontré cayendo en lo mismo que siempre le critique a mi hermano.

Esa noche no dormí en la intemperie, enojado y confundido, decidí rescatar a Behemoth que era rehén de mi hermano por romper su estúpida figura de anime. Como le conseguí la figura que me trague y otra que él buscaba desde hace dos meses, fui perdonado. Pero a primera hora de la mañana no resistí más y me fui a mi percha de siempre con Behemoth.

La casa se sentía vacía, por lo que yo y mi fiel familiar abastecimos energía en la nevera de la chica que huele bien y dormimos en su cama. Esa noche no había vuelto a casa ni volvería en las mañanas siguientes.

Me empecé a preguntar si había dejado este plano, después de todo tenía un trabajo en el que podía morir en cualquier momento. Pero un día volvió acompañada. Lucia cansada pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella llevaba del brazo a una anciana (supongo que su abuela) y la instalo en su casa.

Eso me molestó mucho. Ya no era libre de irrumpir su domicilio en busca de ropa intima para robar, cuando el aroma de la dueña de desvanecía, dejando la que tenía en mi poder en el cesto de la ropa sucia. O dormir abrazado a Behemoth en su cama. Una pena que tampoco podría meterme en su cuarto para observarla dormir. Pero eso lo hacía solo ocasionalmente, ya que respirar el aroma de su cabello o lamer su piel suave y apenas salada me sumía en un frenesí que hacía que mis garras se extendieran como las de un gato con ganas. Y eso era malo para cualquier humano que se topara conmigo en la noche cuando me obligaba a escapar a toda prisa por su ventana.

Pero para mí fortuna, la vieja padecía de demencia senil como descubrí cuando pretendía escapar y su nieta la intercepto justo a tiempo para evitar que el bus la atropellara. Así si me veía nadie iba a prestarle atención. Y confiado me metí en su casa, pero el viejo estorbo me vio y entró en pánico.

Ella después de todo no estaba tan loca. Tenía un mashou. Mi primer impulso fue en romperle el cuello, pero entonces recordé su sonrisa, el día en que se la trajo a vivir con ella. Pero parece que de todos modos apreté con demasiada fuerza su boca y nariz, pues luego de un tiempo de moverse desesperada, sin lograr que me prometiera no gritar, dejo de forcejear repentinamente. Al principio no lo entendí, pero no podía percibir el latido de su corazón ni ningún otro sonido característico de un ser vivo.

Tsk, La vieja estaba muerta… la coloque en una silla de la cocina y le prohibí a Behemoth comérsela. Conmocionado Salí volando por la ventana hacia el árbol del patio del vecino y mi familiar salió detrás de mí tirando el jarrón con flores. Estaba muy molesto, ese trasto viejo es más frágil que una burbuja. Comencé a mascar mi pulgar para liberar mi tensión. Vi a Aniue manipularlos miles de veces, sin siquiera hacerles un rasguño…. De todas formas quien se preocupa, de todas formas los humanos viven tan poco.

A los minutos la vi romper en llanto desconsolado y hablando por celular. Luego vinieron los doctores en ambulancia (haciendo un ruido insoportable que tuve que taparme los oídos) y le dijeron que había muerto de un infarto. Pude ver que le daban palabras de consuelo, supongo que diciéndole que ya le había llegado su hora y ese tipo de cosas que no sirven para nada… no entiendo para que siguen molestándose en decirlas, los humanos son extraños.

Esa noche volví a la casa del hermano mayor. Me mordí la lengua de decir nada que me delatara. Y aunque no fue a propósito, no me perdonaría si supiera que había matado a esa vieja muñeca de carne. Con Samael la mejor estrategia es no hablar, ya que es experto en enredarte con palabras hasta que uno cae en su trampa. Por lo que me limite a solo decir que estaba aburrido y cuando me dejaría jugar con el hermanito Rin.

A la mañana siguiente vi el cortejo fúnebre y en un impulso lo seguí. Para no tener problemas deje a Behemoth en la casa de la chica durmiendo. Sin proponérmelo me acerque a ella para tener una mejor visual. Lo que nunca esperé es encontrar a uno de los enfermeros del hospital psiquiátrico me reconociera y me diera conversación.

Los humanos son fáciles de complacer, uno tiene que fingir que los escucha y con asentir con la cabeza o poner tu mano en el hombro los hace sentir mejor. No me di cuenta que la chica reconoció al enfermero para agradecerle asistir al funeral y se acercaba a nosotros cuando se sorprendió al reconocerme como el vendedor del centro comercial.

El enfermero no pudo contener sus carcajadas, y a palmearme la espalda. Me contuve de romperle el cuello. Odio que se rían de mí y menos que me toquen sin permiso. El tipo, contó como la difunta le encantaban las flores que cultivaba y que conversaba bastante con el jardinero (que vendría a ser yo), pero que no me culpaba por dejar un trabajo tan deprimente.

La verdad es que yo ni recordaba al enfermero ni a la vieja… Tengo la fea costumbre (según mi hermano) de no recordar a la gente que no es divertida para mí. Luego ella me estrecho la mano y me agradeció asistir al funeral de su abuela.

Su pequeña mano era suave y cálida. Y ese chispazo de estática otra vez. Tenía el aspecto de una ranita asustada. Sentí un escalofrió por mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de mi cola que se enrollaba con más fuerza sobre mi muslo izquierdo. En mi pecho se elevo el deseo de asustarla aún más. Quería averiguar cuál sería su expresión cuando se diera cuenta de lo que soy. Que por más que lo quisiera no había lugar a donde pudiera escapar, nada que pudiera hacer, ni nadie a quien recurrir por auxilio. Eso me éxito mucho. Tanto, que ella retrocedió asustada de la forma en que la miraba.

Ese enfermero idiota tuvo otro ataque de risa, y me dijo que era pésimo para ligar. Enojado le gruñí, pero él me palmeo en la cabeza como lo hace Samael cuando me enojo por no entender lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Básicamente me dijo que la miraba como un pervertido y que eso podía funcionar en una discoteca, pero no el funeral de su abuela.

Eso me hizo pensar en varias cosas… por qué diablos la acechaba. Que tenia de especial esa mujer para que desperdiciara mi tiempo en vigilarla a todas horas y seguirla. Y lo que más me perturba porque fantaseo con hacerle cosas horribles y cuando la tengo al alcance me contento con observarla desde lejos. Como si mi sola presencia pudiese romperla y…. Y ya ¿no la vería nunca más?

Salí saltando tan rápido por las copas de los árboles. Me sentía enfermo y pensaba que me asfixiaba. Caí desmayado en la oficina de mi hermano mayor que estaba muy molesto por la interrupción de su monologo a los hermanos Okumura.

Cuando recobre el conocimiento Aniue estaba en medio de su juego vistiendo una de sus yukatas de chica. Al percibir que recobre la conciencia, puso en pausa su juego. Eso no era algo bueno… cuando se le había agotado la paciencia y sobre todo cuando quería que aflojara la lengua y por ser terco decía que no, implicaba gran cantidad de castigo corporal. Pero en esta oportunidad estaba demasiado débil para oponer resistencia y demasiado confundido. Por lo que tendría que contarle sobre ella, sobre lo que me causaba.

Muaja, Ja, ja, ja, ¡Ay me muero! lo siento mi pequeño hermano, pero usted es tan dulce como lo sugiere su nombre~- dijo limpiadose una lágrima sin importarle todo lo que le reclamara que no se riera de mi.- Amaimon, como no reírme, usted dijo que esa chiquilla era una bruja que lo había hechizado, ¡a usted que es un Rey de Gehenna! Bueno, bueno, es lógico que este confundido ya que carece de la experiencia para definir su situación.

Lo mire con ganas de matarlo, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada contra el segundo Rey más poderoso…

Hermanito, parece que usted no quiere reconocer lo que le sucede. Creo que eso se le dice estar E-NA-MO-RA-DO- ¡bravo usted ha llegado a su madurez! Por un momento pensé que Rin le iba a ganar convirtiéndose en adulto antes que usted~.- dijo con ese tono burlesco y prepotente que utiliza conmigo como si yo fuera idiota.

¡GRRR, DEMONIOS NO AMAN!- le sisee molesto ya que mi propio hermano me rebaja al nivel de criaturas inferiores que actúan sin sentido.

Por supuesto que no aman. Usted no lo hace de hecho. Pero es un hecho que sentimos emociones. Muy diluidas en comparación con los humanos, rudimentarias por definirlo mejor. Y sin embargo usted no se abalanzo sobre ella para desgarrar su garganta, ni tampoco intento satisfacer su lujuria con la chica.

Lo mire más confundido que antes. Sus parloteos no tenían sentido y la verdad es que me desespera cuando comienza a dar rodeos en vez de decir las cosas en forma directa. Siempre que hace eso (Luego de un minuto) me desconecto y dejo de escucharlo. Al parecer leyó mis intenciones y simplifico el asunto.

Lo que quiero decir hermanito, es que usted le gusta la chica lo suficiente como para querer preservarla. Nosotros no podemos amar pero ansiamos poseer y eso es lo más cercano que podemos sentir a esa emoción. Usted desea que ella sea un juguete más durable, pero como usted está consciente de su tendencia a romper sus juguetes es que duda en dar el próximo paso.

Lo mire escéptico pero me parece que mi hermano es incapaz de leer las emociones de mi rostro. Me causa más frustración y comienzo a mascar la uña de mi pulgar. Se lo que me quiere decir pero yo me opongo con todas mis fuerzas. Más desde aquella vez en que me burle de él cuando le decía que era inútil que los tratara con tanta delicadeza.

Creo que es momento de volver a casa, estar en Assiah me comienza a afectar como a mi hermano. Entonces muerdo mi pulgar y convoco a mi parcial puerta de Gehenna….

Al principio volver a casa significo un montón de de diversión con el tiempo en que mi reino estuvo desprotegido. Los pobres diablos pretenden desafiarme pensando que tienen una oportunidad. Claro que ellos no saben de quien soy hijo~. Salvo los otros reyes, son pocos que conocen el secreto. De lo contrario crecería tan aburrido como mis hermanos mayores, en la que todos conocen que son miembros de la familia real y nadie se atreve a desafiarlos.

Pero luego de una semana se vuelve muy, muy aburrido. Pero me sirvió para ordenar mis pensamientos y decidir que en realidad me gusta fantasear sobre ser otro, tener una vida completa y ver en esa mujer luces que no veré, notas que no sabré y cosas para decir y hacer… curiosidad solamente, porque he agarrado un raro gusto por la espera…. Y la familiar afición de sentir cosas que soy incapaz de sentir. Vaya, Después de todo nos parecemos bastante Aniue.

Volví a Assiah auto convencido de que pronto encontraría un nuevo pasatiempo. Pero luego de pasar el día intentando distraerme con mis hermanos, en un intento de llevarme mejor con los mellizos (por insistencia de Samael, no por iniciativa propia) haciendo algo que me costó horrores: salvarles el culo. Llega la hora en que ella debería regresar del trabajo y no soporto más las mariposas que vuelan en mi barriga, me voy de un salto sin despedirme y escuchando como mi hermanito Rin me grita cornudo de mierda y el cuatro ojos a su vez grita nii-san con esa voz de marica.

Me entra una ansiedad que palpita y toda la sangre se me hace miel cuando veo que estas retrasada y vuelves con pasos rápidos y nerviosos. Te encuentro más bella que ayer y mi pensamiento vuela con la intriga de que pasaría si…

Pero tú no estás sola y a unos metros de ti un tipo (al que odie de solo verlo) te sigue diciéndote cosas. El olor a miedo me llega embriagante como un narcótico. Me siento extasiado y por acto reflejo me relamo.

Entonces entro en conflicto interno. Me encanta el olor a miedo, pero más me encanta ser la causa de él que ser un simple espectador. Me doy cuenta que mil oportunidades para conocerte vuelan y se pierden para siempre….

¿Qué debería hacer Behemoth, dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso o intervenir y aceptar la humillación sobre mí de que Samael tenga otra vez más razón?

GGRRR! – me contestó mirando con sus grandes ojos de cachorro y meneado su cola como un perro.

FIN.

N/A: hola a todos y si no pude resistir la tentación de publicar una historia mía. La verdad es una práctica de escritura que pretendió ser espeluznante y perturbador en un principio, pero obviamente no lo conseguí. Si creo que el terror no es para mí…. La premisa era convertir esa bella canción de amor en algo más oscuro. Que el lector se identificara con el pobre humano victima de Amaimon y se sintiera incomodo con la idea de tenerlo acechando y uno no ser consciente de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde. Si sé que muchos dirán que Amai es tan lindo, y caliente, pero siendo realista, no creo que sería tan lindo, porque vamos es un demonio nacido y criado en Gehenna. Tampoco creo que sea un idiota o un comedor compulsivo de dulces (por que en el manga no solo come piruletas sino todo a su alcance incluso cosas no comestibles). En la demonología es famoso por su mal humor cuando es convocado a este plano (siendo muy temido porque muy pocos logran escapar con vida ya que al parecer le gusta bastante la carne humana). En mi versión de su personalidad es notorio que hace un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse y vivir en sociedad como Sammy/Mephy, pero como dijo la propia Kato, es demasiado joven, inexperto y no entiende las emociones. Sienten algo pero no profundo. En lo personal Amaimon es peculiar porque a pesar de su nula interacción con humanos creo que tiene más potencial para desarrollar emociones que Mephisto. Una prueba de ello es Behemoth. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente no creo que a ninguno nos guste ser jalado por un arnés todo el tiempo. Bueno quizás si haya gente así… porque hay gustos para todo dijo mi abuela y se sentó encima de un hormiguero. Gracias por leer. Yoko-zuki10.


End file.
